


They Can't Know - Muke -

by EllyseW



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyseW/pseuds/EllyseW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band members, Luke and Michael, from 5 Seconds of Summer have always had that little something. They never ever thought it would be this.</p><p>Once things start happening and people begin to feel certain ways, they soon realise that no one can know about them. No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can't Know - Muke -

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to this site and how everything works so if you could bare with me while I work it out, that'd be great :) x

"Hey, Mikey, can you please come help me re-arrange my living room, it's so boring and dull." Luke spoke down the line as he looked around his perfectly fine living room.

"Of course, just give me a minute, dude." Michael answered and Luke smiled to himself feeling successful.

You see, nothing was actually wrong with Luke's living room, he didn't think it was boring or dull he just needed an excuse to talk to, and see, Michael.

Luke never knew what it was. Why he wanted to always be around Michael. It was a mystery, little did he know he would soon have an answer.

"Okay, thanks, b-" Luke quickly stopped himself mid-sentence, furrowing his eyebrows and pulling a confused face although no one could see him, "Michael." He said, finishing off his sentence.

'That was strange,' he thought to himself, 'Did I almost call him babe? Woah."

Michael was also a bit confused as to why Luke, his mate since year ten, had almost called him babe but he shook it off with a slight blush.

**

Michael was over within half an hour all ready in his All Time Low shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Luke looked him up and down with a slightly rosy tint to his cheeks as he let Michael inside, "What's up?" Michael said as he stood in front of Luke, Luke ever so slightly taller than him.

"Huh?" Luke said as he snapped out of his trance and back into the real world, "Yes. No. What? Huh?" He said as he tried to figure out the answer to his question.

"I said," Michael started, "What's up? You've been acting so strange lately, what's going on. You know you can tell me anything, bro." He said and Luke nodded, knowing he could but telling him these feelings and thoughts just didn't seem right. Michael would be too creeped out.

Little did Luke know, Michael had been experiencing those same feelings and thoughts as Luke, but just like Luke, Michael wasn't going to tell. Michael thought Luke would just be too creeped out.

"Oh, uh, it's n-nothing." Luke stuttered and Michael frowned before his expression softened, "I swear it's nothing, mate." Luke replied and Mike nodded.

They stood there in awkward silence for an extremely long two minutes before Michael decided to speak up.

"We should probably get to work on your living room..." He said, his head facing the floor as his thumbs played together.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He answered as he walked past the silent Michael, their shoulders brushing together, a blush forming on Luke's cheeks.

Michael tripped over his own feet and he came crashing down on top of Luke, both of them landing on the ground with a thud, "O-oh, sorry." Mike apologised as he quickly stood up and helped Luke up too.

'This is going to be a looooong day..' Luke thought to himself.

Oh, yes it was.


End file.
